atreverse a lo desconocido
by zack engel
Summary: nunca se habían visto, solo cruzaron la mirada un trece de febrero mientras ejercían su trabajo ¿podía ser amor? ¿podría ser mas que necesidad? ¿quien puede especificar mejor el amor que el mismo que la siente? negarlo no es la solución, gritarlo tampoco... entonces ¿porque no te dejas llevar? simplemente disfruta de lo que te hace sentir sin aceptar o negar nada


_**hello~**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **estoy con una historia demasiado extraña, pero es como de la índole que me gusta, so... la publico en conmemoración al 14 de febrero.**_

 _ **en las consideraciones pertinentes, Castle ni los personajes me perteneces. si quieren darle una temporalidad a la historia podría ser dentro del año que transcurre la cuarta temporada, pero es una historia AU, aquí los dos protagonistas no se conocen.**_

* * *

 **Atreverse a lo desconocido**

 _Desmayarse, atreverse, estar furioso,  
áspero, tierno, liberal, esquivo,  
alentado, mortal, difunto, vivo,  
leal, traidor, cobarde y animoso;_

 _no hallar fuera del bien centro y reposo,_  
 _mostrarse alegre, triste, humilde, altivo,_  
 _enojado, valiente, fugitivo,_  
 _satisfecho, ofendido, receloso;_

 _huir el rostro al claro desengaño,_  
 _beber veneno por licor suave,_  
 _olvidar el provecho, amar el daño;_

 _creer que un cielo en un infierno cabe,_  
 _dar la vida y el alma a un desengaño;_  
 _esto es amor, quien lo probó lo sabe_

 _(Lope de Vega, Desmayarse, atreverse, estar furioso)  
_

Bufó molesta en cuanto terminó de acomodarse el vestido ¿Cómo había terminado aceptando aquello? Joder, ella era una mujer seria, su capitán lo sabía, pero ahí estaba. Aceptando un trabajo en cubierto un 13 de febrero por la noche. No era que tuviera mucho que hacer, no había citas a ciegas o novios que la requirieran, pero ¡Demonios! Ella pertenecía a la división de homicidios, no a estas cosas que no sabía manejar.

Relajándose un poco, comprobó nuevamente el micrófono oculto entre su vestido. Era una sola noche, dos o tres horas no le harían daño a nadie ¿No? Eso esperaba, porque si no, terminaría matando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Sobre todo a quien asignaron como su compañero porque sabía que el la pidió.

Saliendo de la habitación, vio a sus dos compañeros de trabajo y rodó los ojos. Ellos comúnmente trabajaban codo a codo con ella, pero si era justa eso no importaba. Ella no tenía una pareja en el trabajo. Era demasiado independiente como para poder llegar a soportar tener alguien a su lado que la retrasara, como lo hacían Esposito y Ryan. Quizás por lo mismo su capitán aceptó que la ocuparan para este trabajo. Ella era la mejor.

Escuchando las indicaciones una vez más, asintió con la cabeza. Se supone que sería una chica, rusa, nueva en estados unidos y le sacaría información a algún idiota que fuera del grupo del mafioso de turno. Como refuerzo tendría a Sorenson, el mismo que la pidió, por si algo salía mal, pero sabía que no sería así. Lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era depender de su ex novio, tenía que demostrarle que no era menos por ser simplemente una policía y el un agente del FBI entrenado. Beckett tenía un orgullo que mantener frente a cualquier hombre que quisiera verla como una desvalida.

Siendo liberada, Kate condujo hasta el Pub y afianzó el agarre contra el manubrio. Solo dos ocasiones había sido infiltrada y pues en las dos ocasiones todo había salido bien, pero ahora tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo que le decía que no se debía confiar porque podría ser que cayera en una tormenta peligrosa. Una de la cual no podría salir.

Saliendo del vehiculo, sonrió amplio al espejo lateral del auto y se despeinó un poco el cabello. Quizás era momento de dejar de ser policía y pasar al FBI, el caso de su madre nunca se resolvería y ella podría llegar a subir de piso más rápido de aquella manera. Incluso podría llegar a ser capitana cuando se aburriera de todo ¿Quién lo sabía? Quizás este era el cambio que necesitaba, así al menos no la ocuparían como se les diera la gana y tendría un poco más de emociones. Necesitaba de ellas con urgencia.

Lista y dispuesta fue hasta la entrada. Coqueteó con el portero para que en cosa de segundos le dejara pasar sin siquiera mostrar su identificación falsa. Una vez adentro tuvo que acomodarse al nuevo ambiente.

Pasó a pedir un trago moviendo su cadera llamativamente e ignoró las miradas de todos los hombres que se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Su pelo era largo, ondulado y castaño; gozaba de una esbelta figura con las proporciones correctas para no presumir, pero tampoco para llorar ante la falta de algo; su piel era un poco tostada por la exposición del sol; pero lo mejor de todo su ser, eso que sabía que atraía a las personas, eran sus largas piernas tonificadas y sedosas. Esas eran su mejor atributo.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, giró sobre su propio eje con el vaso de whisky a las rocas en la mano y observó todo a su alrededor. La gente común y corriente bailaba al centro de la pista, pero los ricos, a donde debía llegar, estaban en el segundo piso. La escalera estaba protegida por un mastodonte que tenía muy mala cara así que no había opción de coquetearle a él también para conseguir algo ¿Cómo haría para que alguien de arriba la notara? No bajaban muchas personas, ni tampoco se notaba quien iba a subir cuando ella miraba. Definitivamente sería una misión difícil de lograr, pero esperaba que no imposible.

Soltando un suspiro, sintió una intensa mirada dirigida directamente a sus piernas, era tan poco sutil que no le quedó más que regresársela de vuelta pero con un sentimiento distinto, enojo. Ahí estaba su ex novio regodeándose con la vista de su cuerpo. Lo peor de todo es que no podía decirle nada porque ambos estaban en el trabajo. Uno en el que ella estaba asumiendo el papel de una chica fácil de otra nacionalidad.

Notando como este se acercaba galante rodó los ojos y miró en otra dirección. Fue en ese momento en que su vista se encontró con un par de ojos azules demasiados hermosos como para no notarlo incluso en ese ambiente. Hubiera seguido viéndolo, a pesar de que estaba rodeado de rubias voluptuosas, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Sorenson la agarró de la cintura y la invitó a bailar. Más que invitación fue una imposición.

Negándose en un principio, le escuchó decir que así sería más cómodo hablar sobre su trabajo, por lo que no tuvo más opción que seguirle hasta una esquina, donde la música no llegaba tan fuerte. Moviéndose perezosamente, vio cómo su ex no paraba de intentar abrazarla y atraerla más a su cuerpo sin siquiera hablar de trabajo. Él había terminado con ella, cosa que hoy en día agradecía, por lo que no entendía esa actitud.

Estando a punto de golpearlo, vio como una mano se posaba en el hombro de su compañero y para cuando quiso saber quién era y por qué se había acercado, Sorenson ya estaba siendo sacado. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de completa indignidad de él, se lo merecía en todo sentido.

Aun a pesar de que le alegraba, no entendía quien lo sacó. Así que llevó su vista a su "salvador" y notó como el hombre de los ojos azules le sonreía con galantería. Como si realmente se creyera un héroe.

Rodando los ojos intentó dejarlo también, pero el hombre fue más rápido y con delicadeza le tomó de la cintura para ir al centro de la pista. Nerviosa y sorprendida, se tragó su orgullo solo para comenzar a bailar. Ahora estaba sola y ese tipo no tenía nada que ver con ella, pero le llamaba la atención. Había algo en el que le atraía demasiado como para dejarlo. Incluso le costaba un poco concentrarse en su misión.

-nunca te había visto por aquí ¿Eres nueva en la ciudad hermosa? – Él mostró otra sonrisa confiada manteniendo cierta distancia para no incomodarle

-izviniti… _no entiendo mucho el inglés –_ Con acento ruso, logró ver como el hombre ampliaba su sonrisa, ni quería imaginar en lo que pensaba – _llegue 2 días atrás_

 _-_ se dice, llegue hace dos días, pero hablas bien dentro de todo

- _spasiba~ -_ Sonriendo suave, miró hacia otro lado – _tus mujeres, se van_

-eran… ¿Amigas? Nada importante, es más divertido estar contigo aquí – Guiñándole con un ojo, la apretó más contra su cuerpo haciéndole notar cierta parte de su anatomía - ¿No lo crees?

-…- Sonrojada por su osadía y, en cierta forma, "curiosa". Kate se debatió en que decir, solo esperaba que los chicos no estuvieran escuchando por el micrófono – _yo no… yo…_

 _-_ no me digas que eres virgen, no te lo creeré

- _yo… tocador_

Arrancando rápidamente, se encerró en un cubículo del baño y respiró hondo ¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba a ese tipo? ¿Por qué se fijó en ella? ¿Por qué actuaba como una virgen? ¡Joder! En otro momento hubiera aceptado de buena gana esa proposición, el hombre tenía MUCHO que ofrecer a simple vista, pero ahora no ¡No! ¡Estaba trabajando! ¿Qué le pasaba? Se tenía que concentrar o arruinaría todo un operativo, ella no era así.

Respirando hondo, Kate se centró en las cosa que debía hacer y se quedó un rato más encerrada. El tipo se terminaría yendo al saber que Kate era una presa más difícil, además aun no sabían sus nombres así que básicamente era más fácil desligarse de la otra persona.

Saliendo de su cubículo se observó por el espejo y se golpeó suave en las mejillas. Ese tipo era guapo, pero había aparecido en el peor momento. Realmente se pudieron haber divertido, quizás era la maldición de san Valentín o eso pensó con cierta diversión.

Una vez lista consideró salir, pero aun sentía nervios de que estuviera afuera, así que se sacó el micrófono oculto y le informó a su jefe que solo grabaría lo necesario, era peligroso que alguien se enterara del aparato. No quería comprometer el caso o quizás, no quería poner en riesgo su imagen por culpa de ese hombre.

Al salir sonrió con ironía en cuanto notó que ese hombre de ojos azules y pelo castaño ya no estaba en la pista de baile. Tampoco se encontraba cerca del baño ni en la barra, lo que significaba que se había aburrido de esperarla. Bueno, era mejor así. Aunque le decepcionaba, todo sería un recuerdo extraño que posteriormente le contaría a su amiga. Necesitaba contar aquello que le removió el piso aunque fuera patético.

Caminando hasta la barra, sacó con cuidado un espejo de su bolso y fingió observarse por él, su vista en realidad estaba centrada en la escalera. Aun no sabía cómo subir y la verdad es que ya quería terminar con el trabajo.

De pronto, sin esperárselo, una mano rodeó su cintura y junto a ella un cuerpo se puso a su lado. Era otro tipo desagradable, como Sorenson, esperando coquetear con ella. Para su mala suerte era menos guapo que su primer desconocido y con un olor que hacia evidente su exceso de alcohol.

Queriendo golpearlo, le frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, pero, una vez más, no pudo hacer nada porque el "galante héroe" separó al alcohólico de ella ¿De dónde salía ese tipo? ¡Dios! Que aparecía en los momentos más impredecibles, no era que no le estuviera agradecida, porque lo estaba, pero ya le estaba colmando la paciencia un poco el no poder esperar su aparición. Odiaba las cosas que no podía manejar.

-creí que no alcanzaría a pillarte, tuve que subir un momento… - Sonriendo como siempre, él le tomó de la cintura y se apegó más con la excusa de que le escuchara mejor – pero ya estoy libre

- _¿Arriba? –_ Sonriendo a obligadas, Kate supo que era su oportunidad. Aunque este tío no tenía pinta de mafioso

-sí, digamos que hago un pequeño trabajo y al fin pude subir ¿Te gustaría conocer el segundo piso? – Alzando una ceja, rosó sus labios contra la oreja de ella logrando estremecerla

\- …-Kate amplió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente, quería salir de ahí rápidamente

-qué extraño, creí que no entendías muy bien mi idioma, hermosa – Él formó una sonrisa de victoria mientras se apegaba más a su cuerpo – da la casualidad que conozco los rasgos rusos y aunque eres hermosa con unas facciones envidiables, no eres rusa, pero… te doy el punto por el idioma

-¿Quién eres? – Para no llamar la atención de la gente a su alrededor, lo abrazó por el cuello sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa. No por ser hombre le iba a ganar, ella era mejor en todo – no te conviene jugar conmigo

-¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar privado? Quizás podamos hablar mejor… llegar a un acuerdo que nos satisfaga a ambos, sé que quieres

Considerando las opciones ella asintió con la cabeza y dejó que se alejara un poco. El hombre la tomó de la mano con delicadeza y la condujo hasta la escalera. Ansiosa, sonrió suave y observó todo a su alrededor. Después de todo, había conseguido lo que quería.

El jefe del clan estaba sentado como todo un rey al centro de la habitación. De pronto el tipo que la acompañaba la acercó demasiado a su cuerpo y le susurró un par de cosas. Básicamente que no dijera nada y que fingiera estar pasándolo bien.

Asintiendo suave, le siguió el juego colgándose del cuerpo de su "pareja", le dejó un beso en la mejilla mas no le quitaba la vista de encima a la mesa que contenía unos papeles. Estos mostraban a su próxima víctima, un rico que subvencionaba a uno de los candidatos a senadores. Queriendo sacarle fotos a eso, sintió una mano en su trasero y como, sin estar contentó del todo, se lo aportaban sin decoro alguno. Controlándose, solo porque era su enlace al mafioso, sonrió mientras escuchaba como este pedía uno de los tantos cuartos que tenía el lugar. Al parecer el negocio no era solo de la mafia y de entretención nocturna, sino que otorgaba una gran variedad para todos los gustos.

Diez minutos después ambos estaban encerrados en una habitación del segundo piso. El tipo intentó poder besarla, pero Kate fue más rápida sacando su arma. Este automáticamente ahogó un grito por el susto mientras alzaba las manos esperando no ser asesinado. Evidentemente no pertenecía al mundo de los mafiosos, pero aun así tenía algún tipo de conexión ¿De qué otra forma estaría ahí?

Ese hombre tenía algo y debía sacárselo de los labios a como dé lugar. Era su única forma de terminar con el bendito trabajo.

-¿Eres asesina? – Tragando con fuerza, él se fue hasta la cama para sentarse - ¿A sueldo? ¿Alguien pagó por matarme? Tengo una hija o…. ¿Mataras al jefe? ¿Esto es una pelea de pandillas?

-¿Qué? - Confundida por la repentina emoción del contrario, negó con la cabeza – no, no soy nada de eso… policía de new york – Mostrando su placa, notó como este se paraba y con tres zancadas estaba observando con evidente fascinación su placa. Si hubiera podido, estaba segura que se la quitaba de las manos - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿En serio no me conoces? Eso es imposible – Apuntándose borró la sonrisa en cuanto ella negó con la cabeza – ¿Es en serio? ¿Escritores? ¿Qué no lees?

-¿Si sabes que tengo un arma o no? Esto no es un juego

-Richard Castle – Notando como ella habría los ojos exageradamente, volvió a sonreír – si me conoces

-algo… soy fan del género en el que antes escribías, nada mas

-sí… cambien un poco – Rascándose la nuca soltó un bufido – pero quiero volver

-mucho diría yo – Moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, recordó que tenía trabajo que hacer- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-precisamente eso… por trabajo – Sonriendo, volvió a sentarse en la cama – estaba bloqueado, escribir de romance y sexo es lo mío, pero no tanto así que supe que había una buena historia aquí y quise investigar

-ya… como un reportero ¿Si sabes que es una locura?

-no sé tu nombre policía

-ni necesitas saberlo

-es una lástima, porque tengo algo que te podría servir – Mostrando un pen drive se aseguró que en cuanto ella se acercó para quitárselo no lo alcanzara – tendrás que darme algo

-no juegues, soy policía, no te conviene retener información – Intentando quitárselo nuevamente, cayó en la cama. Justo cuando se dio vuelta para pararse lo notó sobre su cuerpo – córrete

-no, tengo un prestigio que cuidar así que – Sonriendo como un niño travieso se empezó a balancear para que la cama golpeara la pared – siempre quise hacer esto

-¿Qué haces? – Sorprendida y casi en shock, intentó pararse

-¿no es obvio? Pedí la pieza para tener sexo, sino lo tenemos entraran y sabrán que eres poli, así que pone de tu parte – Ampliando más la sonrisa, la volvió a recostar - ¿Nombre?

-… – Nunca creyó que terminaría así, de todos modos no le disgustaba, Rick no le estaba pidiendo sexo de verdad, le estaba solamente invitando a un juego tonto, uno que casi le hace reír – dime Kate

-bien Kate, es hora de que gimas sola o tendré que hacerlo yo~

-no te preocupes, puedo hacerlo sin problemas

Regalándole una sonrisa a Richard, Kate comenzó con suaves gemidos que desconcertaron al escritor, pero a medida que el balanceo de la cama se hacía más fuerte ella iba alzando la voz de vez en cuando. También gritaba en ocasiones lo bueno que era, solo para que este guiñara con un ojo.

¿alguna vez se había divertido tanto con algo tan estúpido? No, pero no le molestaba tampoco. Quería reírse de lo estúpido de la situación, pero se contuvo y siguió con el plan del escritor. Quizás, cuando se lo contara a su amiga esta no se lo creería ni por un segundo, ni ella misma lo haría. Todo era demasiado irrealista considerando como era Kate.

Gimiendo ambos a la par para hacer notar el orgasmo. Rick se recostó a su lado y no le dejó salir de ahí. Faltaban aun dos veces o no conseguiría nada de lo que quería.

Rodando los ojos, se dijo que la situación no podía ser más extraña por lo que ambos se pusieron a saltar en la cama mientras hacían sonidos extraños. Todo iba bien hasta ahí, de hecho en muchas ocasiones se miraban aguantando la risa por todo aquello. Extrañamente, dentro de toda esa situación surrealista, la estaba pasando bien. Pero todo cambio cuando un sonido los hizo parar estrepitosamente.

Tocaron la puerta nuevamente y ambos automáticamente se miraron confundidos a la vez que se hacían señales. En ese momento Kate se dio cuenta de que eso fue lo más estúpido que pudo hacer en la vida ¿Fingir tener sexo con ruidos y movimientos? ¡Era estúpido! No paso un año entero en la academia y otros cuatro años como la detective en jefe de su equipo para esto ¿Cómo se lo explicaba a su jefe? Dios…. Estaba muerta, muy muerta. Si tenía suerte, pues el mafioso la mataría antes de que pudiera hablar con su capitán.

Haciéndose nuevamente de su bolso y arma, le quitó el pen drive a Castle y le obligó a guardar silencio, también le pidió que se quedara quieto, pero el tipo solo atinó a ponerse detrás de ella. Inspirando un poco de aire se despeino el cabello y se desarreglo el vestido antes de abrir la puerta solo para que se viera uno de sus ojos. En cuanto vio al mastodonte que protegía la escalera enarcó una ceja.

Fue inevitable que este abriera lo que quedaba de un solo golpe, aun así Kate no se intimido y le apuntó con el arma.

Todo lo siguiente fue cosa de segundos, una persona disparó y en seguida diez policías entraban al lugar asustando al público. El jefe intentó escapar junto a su equipo, pero Beckett logró retener a tres de ellos y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Castle golpeó a uno de los secuaces con una silla frustrando, así, su huida.

-¿Estás seguro que esto de aquí es bueno? – Preguntó ella mostrando el pequeño objeto entre sus manos. De eso dependía que su arresto tuviera éxito

-ohh~ más que bueno, te lo aseguro –Sonriendo libremente, pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo importante – oye a mí no…

-¡Aprésenlos a todos! – El capitán Montgomery subió al segundo piso y observó como Castle seguía reteniendo uno de los coludidos del clan - ¿Tú quién eres?

-ah… ¡el novio de Kate!

-¿Qué? –Tanto el capitán como Kate quedaron sorprendidos y sin saber que decir ante la cosa más ilógica que había escuchado en la vida

-sí, la vine a buscar, ya sabe… mañana es 14 de febrero y yo… quería hacer… ¿Algo especial?

-¿Kate?

-…- Mirando a Castle, supo que si se negaba iba a pasar vergüenza. Tampoco quería tener que explicar lo de la pieza así que no tuvo más opción que gruñir, fruncir el ceño y asentir con la cabeza – sí capitán, así es

-¿Eres policía?

-no, escritor de misterio~ -Dándole la mano a Roy, sonrió con galantería – Richard Castle

-bueno Richard, llévate a tu mujer ya, su hubiera sabido que estabas en pareja no te lo pedía Kate

-claro

Sorprendida dejó a los sospechas en mano de los detectives e, ignorando las miradas de Ryan y Esposito, se fue del lugar. Lo único que quería hacer era matar a ese novelista de cuarta ¿Qué mierda se creía? Demonios… ahora se arrepentía de encontrarlo guapo.

Ida en sus pensamientos, fue guida por el escritor hasta un callejón y sin saber muy bien cómo ni por qué, Kate fue aprisionada contra la muralla únicamente para sentir los labios ajenos junto a los suyos. El contacto era pausado, un beso algo temeroso por ser aceptado, cosa que aunque no quisiera admitir, le estaba gustando, la consideración le gustaba, pero no era correcto así que debía pararlo.

Separándolo un poco con sus manos, abrió la boca para decirle que no debía, pero él fue más rápido al darle otro con algo más de fuerza.

Esta vez las dudas se habían logrado ir y como tal ambos se vieron disfrutando de las sensaciones por igual. Kate incluso comenzó a ser partícipe de aquel acto únicamente porque estaba necesitada. Hace seis meses que no salía con nadie y toda la atención que le daba uno de sus ex escritores favoritos, pues, le gustaba. No tenía nada que ver con que desde un principio le llamó la atención como si fueran imanes.

Abrazándolo por el cuello lo obligó a acercarse aún más de ser posible. Inmediatamente el beso se transformó en algo desbordado de pasión, era increíble, pero se sentía como si pudieran conectarse perfectamente. Como si sus cuerpos se habían estado esperando toda la vida y eso era simplemente absurdo. Kate no era romántica, ni tampoco la fecha la ponía un poco más sensible como a otras mujeres.

Sin ser suficiente un beso apasionado entre ambos, Rick la invitó a su departamento aludiendo que quedaba cerca. Ella hubiera preferido un motel para no tener mayor relación con el contrario, pero ¿ya qué? Era escritor y la estaba invitado a una buena noche, solo debía aceptar y gozar que así encontraría el amor. O eso siempre decía Lanie.

En el camino, que hicieron en el Ferrari del pretencioso novelista, Rick le comentó que su hija recientemente había entrado a la universidad. Ella, con duda, le preguntó por su esposa, más la duda desapareció en seguida cuando este comenzó a reírse divertido de su comentario.

-estoy divorciado hace años, la única persona que podría molestarnos es mi madre, pero ella tiene sus propios planes para la fecha.

Subieron rápidamente por el ascensor entre nerviosos y ansiosos movimientos. Kate no sabía si iba a poder seguir con todo eso de una sola noche, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar.

En cuanto entró en la casa ni pudo enfocar la vista cuando el escritor estaba sobre ella besándola apasionadamente. La hacía sentir tan bella y necesitada que no tuvo más opción que responderle de la misma forma, incluso tuvo el descaró de llevarse el dominio del beso con los movimientos de su lengua. No porque fuera una mujer y una conquista del escritor le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera. Le enseñaría que era diferente del resto.

Fue llevada a la habitación del escritor, o eso suponía ella, a través de tirones, besos y sacada de ropa.

Kate lo empujó a la cama y se colocó sobre él a horcajadas mientras se revolvía el cabello dándole un poco más de sensualidad al acto en sí. Él inmediatamente se mordió el labio inferior con verdadera fascinación y volvió al ataque de querer atrapar sus labios.

Durante el beso ambos se despojaron de la ropa sobrante y fue Rick quien se posicionó sobre la detective. Ella automáticamente sintió las manos, como también los labios, sobre todo su cuerpo. Fingir los gemidos ya no era una necesidad, el novelista simplemente era muy bueno en lo que hacía en la cama.

Sorprendida de que un desconocido se encargara de hacerla sentir tan bien e incluso prepararla cuando ni siquiera sus ex novios tuvieron tanto cuidado, le sonrió. Le informó cuando ya no podía aguantar más y lo sintió en toda su expresión. Realmente no se había equivocado en haber aceptado la oferta.

No iba a decir que Castle encajaba perfectamente en su interior. Era mucho más grande lo que esperaba y por lo mismo tuvo que tomarse un poco de tiempo para poder acostumbrarse, aun así, cuando lo pudo hacer no había forma de que algo se sintiera mejor ¿O sí? Claro que sí. Ese solamente era el comienzo.

Los movimientos de él comenzaron de forma errática y pausada, pero cuando consiguió dar en ese punto que elevó la voz de Kate, se volvieron más rítmicos. La velocidad aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba si es que eso era posible.

Volviendo a besarse, Kate enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Rick y lo impulsó con los talones de sus piernas a llegar más profundo, cosa que este hizo encantado mientras sus manos servían de apoyo para su estabilidad.

El primer orgasmo les llegó casi sin preverlo. A ella nunca le había pasado lo de durar tan poco, pero por gracias del destino no fue el único de esa noche. Rick ya había presumido que sus noches no terminaban si no eran tres veces como mínimo y por lo mismo la detective pudo disfrutarlo por casi toda la noche. Esas horas pudo desatar toda la pasión que no había logrado sacar en meses, incluso se atrevía a decir que en años.

Despertando a las nueve de la mañana y teniendo solo tres horas de sueño, Kate se sentó en la cama preguntándose que había pasado la noche anterior. Automáticamente los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente cuando vio el cuerpo a su lado ¿Realmente se había ido con ese escritor? ¡Pero si lo conoció ayer! ¡Eso no tenía lógica!

Mordiéndose el labio inferior se puso las manos en los ojos y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Ella no hacia cosas estúpidas, no seguía los consejos de Lanie, entonces ¿Por qué lo hizo? Quizás porque esa tormenta que presintió antes de entrar en el pub tenia nombre y apellido. Richard la había encantado con su galantería, la hizo hacer cosas de las que nunca se creyó capaz de hacer estando consiente y eso que no se embriago mucho. Solo tomó un whisky a las rocas y ni siquiera fue completo. Había algo extraño en eso.

De pronto sintió como Rick le besaba su pecho. Así sin más, le besó en aquella zona sensible, por lo que ella bajó rápidamente los brazos sorprendida, fue inevitable golpearle con el codo en la cabeza. El quejido de él llegó sin perder el tiempo, pero no por ello se sintió mal. Fue el escritor quien invadió su espacio privado cuando pensaba así que se lo tenía bien merecido.

Mirándole con el ceño fruncido se tapó con las sabanas e ignoró la risa divertida de Castle mientras intentaba pensar en que hacer ¿Qué iba hacer? Demonios, solo tenía que salir corriendo de ahí y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Así de simple. Ambos eran adultos y lo soportarían como tal.

-así que… ¿Seré una de tus conquistas? – Preguntó cansado, pero divertido, como si todo lo que hiciera Kate le tuviera maravillado - ¿Realmente me dejaras un 14 de febrero?

\- no te conozco – La risa burlona de él hizo que frunciera más el ceño – no del todo, además ¿Tú quieres algo? Tu pasado te precede escritor así que no me vengas con nada romántico… ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde están?

-si buscas tu ropa interior, la tengo yo – Ampliando su sonrisa vio como ella le dedicaba una mirada mucho más asesina – relájate policía

-detective – Él enarcó una ceja y no pudo más que rodar los ojos – soy detective de homicidios, jefa de mi equipo así que…

-wow… ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Eso está genial! – Sentándose sin pena alguna, le tomó las manos a Kate y las besó contrariando aún más a la mujer – eres un paquete perfecto, detective, muertes, bella, autoritaria, controladora… perfecta

-ahh… - Un poco roja, miró a otro lado sin saber que responder – suéltame

\- y tierna, me gusta

-suéltame

Haciéndole caso, Kate tomó rápidamente su ropa interior y se la puso con la misma rapidez. Rick se volvió a reír, pero le siguió en las acciones colocándose su propia ropa. Cuando ambos estuvieron vestidos con lo que la habitación les otorgaba fueron hasta la sala y terminaron de colocarse el resto de la ropa.

Ella quería irse, pero Castle la comprometió con una comida que prometía ser deliciosa. Además, si era justa tenía curiosidad por sus escritos. Era esa sensación de que podías llegar a obtener todas las respuestas en ese momento único si te arriesgabas por completo.

Sorprendida de que el escritor hiciera panqueques con miel y fruta picada, le pidió un café simple. Ahora que lo pensaba aquello debía concordar bien con lo que había dicho. Si se había separado hace años, hacer aquello no sería tan difícil. Como tampoco mantener una casa tan ordenada, aunque cierta parte de su ser le decía que eso era más por una empleada que por el escritor. Actuaba demasiado como un niño para asear la casa.

-bueno, ahora debes darme lo que quiero a cambio del pen drive

-¿Qué? –Sorprendida por el descaro de Castle, le miró a los ojos por si encontraba una pisca de broma, pero no. Hablaba demasiado enserio – ¿Estás de broma?

-no, les di mi información sin quedarme nada, porque soy un buen ciudadano – Ampliando su sonrisa apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos – pero quiero mi recompensa… por cierto, es lindo cuando te enojas

-no te daré nada

-ohh… ayer me diste mucho - Riéndose, esquivó el tenedor asesino – quiero solo dos cosas

-solo dos cosas ¡solo dos cosas! ¿Quién te crees?

-Richard Castle – Sin importarle nada, comió un poco más – necesito que una, seas mi pareja de san Valentín para una fiesta de la noche y que me des información del caso

-¿Qué? ¿Tu san Valentín? – Pensando bien las cosas, recordó una fiesta de la que siempre hablaban en la tele y solo los famosos iban – no

-será entretenido… ira el comisionado y el alcalde, no creo que tu capitán, pero podrías ganar puntos, de hecho… soy amigo del alcal…. ¡Para con eso! – Había logrado esquivar otro tenedor – pasemos por mientras al otro tema

-¿Qué información? – Pidiendo paciencia a quien fuera se tomó lo último del café

-del caso… era mi información para crear el libro nuevo en el que estoy trabajando pero… lo perdí todo…

-y tu creías que por tener sexo una noche iba a darte la información así como así – Él hizo una expresión de que aquello era bastante factible por lo que bufó – eres un imbécil, me largo

-pero este imbécil te gusto… vamos admítelo, sentiste lo mismo Kate, lo sabes – Siguiéndola hasta el ascensor, la obligó a darse vuelta – dime que no sentiste lo mismo, júramelo

-… - Gruñendo, corrió la mirada y sintió las puertas abrirse. No le preocupó quien salió solo se metió y escapó del lugar.

Si era justa si lo había sentido. Se sintió plena y complacida, él le había conocido perfectamente como para darle lo que quería, tanto en su trabajo, como en el sexo y en el desayuno, pero también le otorgo malestares. Le hizo sentir frustrada, tonta y una ira incontenible ¿Esos sentimientos contrapuestos podían posiblemente similar al sentimiento del amor? Claro que no, era necesidad de emociones. Simple necesidad de encontrar alguien. Cualquiera le hubiera hecho sentir así o eso quiso creer porque ella no se había enamorado nuca. El amor no era para Katherine Beckett.

-la fecha te está afectando, no te desesperes Kate

Y aunque lo había dicho con tanta convicción no pudo sentirse tranquila. Kate se fue a su hogar y se dio un baño rápido antes de irse a trabajar aunque nadie se lo pidió. De hecho cuando llegó el capitán le vio extrañado, pero no hizo comentario. lo más seguro es que se imagina cual era la realidad de su mejor detective.

Concentrada en su trabajo vio hacia al frente y sonrió al ver entrar a Jenny. Ella junto a Ryan llevaban mucho tiempo junto, de hecho ya estaban a punto de casarse, en cambio ella ¿Qué hacía? Se enredaba con un escritor que no podía quitarse de la cabeza ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Es decir, había estado con muchos hombres, ninguno lleno su mente por más de dos horas, pero él, él era diferente. Él le hizo sentir otra cosa, algo parecido al amor.

Negando con la cabeza intentó borrar sus pensamientos y seguir con su trabajo. Esa noche la pasaría bien en su departamento con comida rápida para llevar y una buena película sangrienta. Si era necesario, pues iba a matar a san Valentín ella misma.

Habiendo pasado las horas, Kate dejó su puesto de trabajo y bajó por el ascensor hasta la salida, su auto estaba estacionado en la calle por un compañero de trabajo que se lo dejó después de la misión.

Al salir del edificio se encontró con Castle dando autógrafos a unas mujeres. Eso podía ser coincidencia, demasiada, pero coincidencia al fin y al cabo por lo que intentó ignorarlo y continuar con su camino. Quería pasar desapercibida y por lo mismo se acercó a su auto mientras sacaba las llaves para abrirlo, pero estas se le cayeron. El nerviosismo que sentía era demasiado.

De solo verlo todo su cuerpo le gritaba que ya no podía negar lo innegable.

Maldiciendo, se agachó a tomar las llaves y para cuando se volvió a levantar sintió su espalda pegada al pecho de alguien. Por la mano apoyada en su auto asumió que simplemente Castle estaba intentando ser el típico tío creído que enamoraba a las mujeres ¿Por qué no le molestaba? ¿Por qué ahora estaba sonriendo? Diablos, eso no podía ser un sentimiento incontrolable, ella no se enamoraba, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan emocionada? Le gustaría tener al menos una respuesta a todas las preguntas que se iba haciendo desde la noche anterior.

-simplemente no puedo rendirme

-no te daré información – No se giró, no quería que este la viera sonrojada y que malpensara las cosas

-no es eso, realmente necesito tener compañía este catorce o sino en la fiesta me comerán vivo, estoy cansado de que me renten a mujeres bellas

-ohh… pero que pena – Pasando del sonrojo y alegría al enojo, se giró y lo encaró – tendrás que hacerlo chico bonito, porque no te ayudare

-¿Y si no es necesariamente la fiesta? – Llamando su atención, Rick sonrió un poco, lo suficiente para no enojarla – sigo diciendo que es el destino, así que solo quiero invitarte a ver una película

-no

-me obligas a tomar medidas desesperadas ¿Sabes cuantas comisarias hay en New York? Lo suficiente para que te des cuenta que no me rendiré ahora

-es solo una estúpida fecha, Castle, solo quédate en casa solo y ya – Notando que esa no era una opción viable para el escritor, negó con la cabeza – solo por hoy, nada de películas románticas ni eventos lujosos

-¡Sí!

Había tenido la oportunidad de no asistir, tuvo la completa libertad de desviarse del camino en su auto y dejar al escritor con las ganas, nada la obligaba a seguirle, pero no lo hizo. Sus manos se mantuvieron fieles a la promesa de seguirle hasta el edificio nuevamente para luego bajarse del auto y subir por el ascensor junto a él.

El escritor le habló de muchas cosas, prepararon cabritas y se sirvieron unas cervezas. Simplemente todo era como una quedada con tu mejor amigo, solamente que con tu mejor amigo no te habías acostado ¿Qué buscaba Castle? ¿Por qué se seguía haciendo preguntas que sabía que no resolvería? Quizás… quizás porque a su vida le había faltado tantas emociones que ahora no hallaba que hacer. Rick era un torbellino que entraba en tu vida cuando quería y como quería, solo por eso no sabía qué hacer. Lo quería cerca y lejos todo el tiempo.

Al final de la película, una demasiado sangrienta para mantenerlos entretenidos, ambos estaban abrazados como un par de amantes relajados un domingo. Kate aun no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, era como vivir en un sueño, pero a la vez estar en la vida real.

Sintiendo una mano delicada en su mentón, se dejó alzar la cara y sin contratiempos cerró los ojos. Castle le dio el beso más tierno y suave que pudo haberle otorgado, incluso ella sintió que dentro de todo no había malicia o doble sentido alguno. Fue solamente una necesidad de juntar sus labios reafirmando lo bien que se sentían ambos.

-te tengo una noticia – Susurró él y en cuanto ella se le quedo mirando en silencio sonrió – estoy pensando en hacer una locura o hice una locura, como quieras llamarlo

-¿Qué? – Con algo de miedo le miró reticente, en ese corto tiempo había aprendido que este podía salir con todo, absolutamente todo

-hable con el alcalde – Ella enarcó una ceja expectante – está por darme un permiso, pequeño… pero después de cómo fue esa noche no creo que sea muy complicado, de hecho sé que será demasiado divertido

-no te entiendo nada ¿Puedes decir algo coherente?

-que va, ya te vas a enterar luego… ¿Qué quieres ver? ¿ _Los pájaros_ o _saw 2_?

-Castle… - Ahorrándose el comentario porque de todos modos después de eso no serían nada, se volvió a acomodar – _los pájaros_ … es antigua, pero me gusta

-perfecta elección.

Colocando la película, Castle volvió a acomodarse a su lado y la abrazó por el hombro con una mano para luego comer un poco de las palomitas de maíz con la otra. Kate por su parte acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de él y disfrutó de la sensación de plenitud.

Con ese hombre podía sentirse perfectamente satisfecha y frustrada, feliz y enojada, valiente, pero también algo temerosa. Todos los sentimientos se contraponían como si de un juego se tratara. Nunca le había pasado y estaba segura que nunca le volviera a pasar con otra persona, pero no le tomó importancia, era catorce de febrero y como tal, solo debía aprovechar ese único día antes de volver a la rutina abrumante.

Posiblemente algún día lo contacte o quizás no, en una de esas Rick la seguiría buscando o simplemente se cansaría. Como fuera, se sentía muy cómoda ese día al lado suyo comiendo palomitas de maíz y viendo películas de terror.

Simplemente ese había sido su mejor catorce de febreros en años aunque todo seguía siendo lo más extraño que le había pasado en la vida.

" _Las cartas de amor se escriben empezando sin saber lo que se va a decir, y se terminan sin saber lo que se ha dicho"_

 _(Jean Jacques Rousseau)_

* * *

 ** _hasta aquí llegamos._**

 ** _la verdad es que espero les haya gustado. dentro de todo lo extraño, por lo menos cumplió mi expectativa no declarando un amor meloso, sino que algo que no aceptas y no sabes describir._**

 ** _sin mas que decir, espero tengan una bonito día con sus parejas, amigos, familia, mascotas... lo que sea._**

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo_**

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel_**


End file.
